Fakta dan Realita
by Galerians
Summary: Kumpulan humor dan lelucon yang hamba bikin pas lagi iseng dan bosen...


**Galerians, in.**

Nggak bakal banyak omong untuk yang satu ini. Mari kita katakan saja kalau si author Galerians sedang gila-gilanya dan inilah hasil dari semua ketidakwarasan itu. Hamba nggak terlalu bagus dengan humor, tapi semoga ini bisa membuat kalian tertawa, minimal senyum-senyumlah.

Disclaimer: Nggak punya Naruto...

Silakan baca.

•

**Facts**

Fakta 1:

Banyak orang, terutama Tenten, sering mengungkapkan kekaguman mereka pada keindahan rambut Neji. Kalau saja mereka tahu sudah berapa banyak uang yang Neji habiskan di salon, maka tak akan ada yang heran...

Fakta 2:

Konoha 12 selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa klan Aburame semuanya memakai kacamata hitam. Usut punya usut, ternyata mereka adalah keturunan agen MIB.

Fakta 3:

Ada alasan khusus kenapa ikatan pelindung dahi yang Hinata pakai di lehernya menjadi semakin kencang sampai menyerupai scarf. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak mungkin menunjukkan bekas-bekas gigitan Naruto pada semua orang kan?

Fakta 4:

Semua guru dan rekan sesama shinobi selalu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kemalasan Shikamaru. Tapi itu bukan salahnya, memang dia bisa mengubah fakta kalau dulu ibunya mengidam obat bius?

Fakta 5:

Setelah melihat betapa bagusnya lukisan Sai, Naruto bertanya kenapa dia tidak mencoba ikut pameran lukisan. Dengan sebuah ekspresi kesal, Sai menjawab kalau dia memang pernah berpartisipasi, namun dia didiskualifikasi setelah kesaksian seorang satpam yang menyatakan kalau apapun yang digambar Sai selalu keluar dari bingkainya dan berjalan-jalan di gedung pameran setiap malam...

Fakta 6:

Kakashi sangat suka membaca Icha-Icha Paradise, tapi pria itu bingung kenapa dia selalu mendapatkan tamparan telak di wajahnya jika memakai cara merayu yang ada di buku itu pada wanita sungguhan...

Fakta 7:

Kadang Suigetsu dan Juugo bingung dengan selera Sasuke, maksudku, apa kerennya sih memakai tali tambang sebagai ikat pinggang?

Fakta 8:

Setiap orang yang bekerja di kantor Hokage ingin tahu bagaimana cara Shizune membuat Tsunade selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengingat sifatnya yang malas-malasan. Ini rahasia, tentu saja, tapi Shizune hanya perlu membeli dua botol sake untuk men'jinak'kan tuannya itu.

Fakta 9:

Ketika Akamaru sudah besar, Kiba tiba-tiba saja jadi selalu bangun lebih awal. Karena suatu pagi dia pernah menemukan Akamaru mau menggigit tangannya untuk membangunkannya... jujur saja, Kiba masih ingin tangannya utuh...

Fakta 10:

Entah atas alasan apa, setiap kali Naruto membawa bunga ke makam Jiraiya maka hari akan hujan. Lalu kenapa cuaca selalu cerah jika dia membawakan buku porno?

Fakta 11:

Naruto mendapatkan pengalaman berarti hari ini. Saat dia mencoba mengagetkan Tsunade dari belakang, 3 detik kemudian dia sudah terbang sampai keluar gerbang Konoha...

Fakta 12:

Shikamaru dan Chouji memberikan sebuah buku tentang diet pada Ino sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Bukannya mendapat terima kasih, mereka malah harus terbaring di rumah sakit karena babak belur...

Fakta 13:

Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disimpan Konoha, tertulis dalam sebuah gulungan yang disimpan di bagian paling dasar perpustakaan desa yang terkubur 20 meter di bawah tanah dan selalu diawasi oleh Anbu. Dilindungi sebegitu kuat karena rahasia tersebut sangat berharga, dan reputasi Konoha pasti tercoreng jika bocor ke luar.

Apakah isinya?

"Yondaime takut laba-laba."

Fakta 14:

Ada alasan mengapa Yondaime dipanggil sebagai Hokage terkuat, walau sebenarnya, yang paling ditakuti selama 5 generasi tetaplah Nidaime. Masih segar di ingatan para penduduk Konoha, apa yang terjadi saat mereka membuat Hokage kedua itu marah…

Ada banjir bandang, men…

**Musibah**

"Hinata, hari ini biar aku yang masak!"

"Eh, Naruto-kun, kau yakin?"

"Yap! Serahkan saja padaku!"

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk...

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" teriak Naruto sambil menyalakan kompor. "HIAAT!"

**BU****M!**

**Sial**

"Naruto, mana botol yang tadi kuletakkan di sini?" teriak Sakura.

"Maksudmu teh itu? Tadi sudah kuminum..." jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Tapi rasanya sudah asem-asem sepet tuh…"

"ITU SAMPEL URIN, GOBLOK!"

•

Dua cerita pendek di akhir itu sebenarnya hanya tambahan, karena hamba tidak bisa menemukan Fakta 15. Jadi ya... begitulah.

Review ya...

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
